T.S
Tyler James Sherman (born July 17, 1975) is an American journalist, television personality, and author. He is currently the anchor of ABC World News Tonight and co-anchor of the ABC news magazine 20/20, part of the news department of the ABC broadcast-television network, based in New York City. Sherman previously served as the weekend anchor for the flagship ABC News broadcast ABC World News Tonight. He was also the principal substitute anchor on ABC's World News with Diane Sawyer, subsequently succeeding her on September 1, 2014. At ABC News, Sherman has won multiple Emmy and Edward R. Murrow awards for his national and international journalism. According to the Tyndall Report, Sherman's news reporting received the most airtime in 2012 and 2013, making him one of the most visible journalists in America. World News Tonight with Tyler Sherman is the most watched newscast in America. In 2013, TV Week called him one of the "12 to Watch in TV News". Sherman was listed as one of People Magazine's Sexiest Men Alive in 2014, and 2017. Early life and education Sherman was born and raised in Cedar Rapids, Iowa, the eldest of two children. His father, James Sherman, is a healthcare executive, who last served as the chief executive officer of NewYork–Presbyterian Hospitals, while his mother, Cynthia Stanulov Sherman, is a former federal prosecutor who is currently active as a civil rights attorney, and she last served as the United States Assistant Attorney General of the Civil Rights Division. Sherman's father is English, while his mother is half Italian and half Hungarian. For his early years, Sherman attended McKinley Middle School in Cedar Rapids. He then attended Washington High School for ninth and tenth grade. At age 15, half way into the school year, Sherman moved to New York City for his mother's career advancements, and to also pursue a career in the performing arts, with both of his parents and brother. His mother, at the time was the director of the office of intelligence at the Department Justice, for which which they resided in the Upper West Side of Manhattan in which Sherman attended and graduated Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School, a public performing arts school. Sherman stated he was often the victim of bullying during high school for his acne, and odd personality. He later stated in 2016 while speaking to a group of high schoolers, "I was often the victim of bullying. But hey, look at me, my personality is odd, and I was named the sexiest man alive a couple years ago. That acne paid off..." Sherman then went on to attend the University of Iowa, where he majored in both political science and journalism. While attending the University of Iowa, Sherman was the president of there college newspaper, and also served on the study body government, as the vice president in-charge of external communications. During his junior and senior year at the university, during the summers, he interned for the Central Intelligence Agency. Career WSYR Television In 1995, Sherman moved from Iowa City, Iowa, to Syracuse, New York, to become a broadcast journalist. From 1995 to 2000, Sherman worked as an anchor and a reporter at WSYR-TV television in Syracuse, New York. Sherman's reports from Jerusalem, Tel Aviv, Israel, and the Gaza Strip following the 1995 assassination of Israeli Prime Minister Yitzhak Rabin earned him top honors from the Radio-Television News Directors Association. The Associated Press honored Sherman for Best Enterprise Reporting and Best Television Interview. The Syracuse Press Club recognized Sherman as anchor of the "Best Local Newscast", and he was voted one of the "Best Local News Anchors" in Syracuse. During his tenure as WSYR television, he was the highest paid anchor, and the youngest, with earnings estimated $450,000 yearly. WCVB Television From 2000 to 2003, Sherman was an anchor and a reporter for WCVB television in Boston, where he won the regional Edward R. Murrow Award for investigative reporting and the National Headliner Award and Associated Press honors for his work tracing the path of the hijackers involved in the September 11, 2001, attacks. The Associated Press also recognized his news-anchoring and reporting. During his tenure at WCVB television, he was named one of the most influential community members in Boston, by The Boston Globe. ABC News n August 2003, Muir joined ABC News as anchor of the overnight news program World News Now. Starting in June 2007, Muir was the anchor of World News Saturday. In 2006, and occasionally thereafter, he co-anchored the newsmagazine Primetime. In February 2012, Muir became anchor for the weekend newscasts, and the broadcast was named World News with David Muir. Muir has been silently credited with a rise in the ratings of the weekend evening broadcasts.12 In March 2013, Muir was promoted to co-anchor ABC's 20/20 with Elizabeth Vargas. In September 2005, Muir was inside the New Orleans Superdome as Hurricane Katrina hit, and stayed in New Orleans to report on the unfolding humanitarian crisis. Muir's reports revealed and highlighted the deteriorating conditions inside the Convention Center and Charity Hospital, as Muir and his photographer waded through chest-deep waters for blocks to find patients trapped inside the hospital.8 Muir reported from the Israeli-Lebanon border in October 2006 on the Israeli war with Hezbollah. Muir was in Gaza in March 2007 to cover the Hamas coup, reporting from inside the Gaza Strip.8In October 2007, Muir was dispatched to Peru after the worst earthquake to hit that country in more than two decades. In September 2008, Muir reported from Ukraine, more than two decades after the Chernobyl nuclear accident. In April 2009, David Muir and Diane Sawyer reported a 20/20 hour about guns in America getting "disturbing results" as described by the New York Daily News.13 In May 2009, Muir's reporting on 20/20 revealed a significant increase in the number of homeless children in America. Muir made multiple trips to the Gulf of Mexico to investigate the BP oil spill. In April 2011, Muir reported from Haiti after the hurricane, and returned to report on the attacks against women.8 In June 2011, Muir reported from Tahrir Square during the political revolution in Egypt, and from Fukushima, Japan following the deadly tsunami and nuclear power plant accident. Muir wrote about his reporting from Mogadishu, Somalia, and his subsequent return, "Inside Somalia's Crippling Famine", for the Daily Beast.14 Muir also anchored several hours of the tragedy in Newtown as it unfolded, and then reported from the scene as President Obama visited the town. Muir also reported from the movie theater mass shootings in Aurora, Colorado; from Joplin, Missouri in the aftermath of a destructive tornado; and from Tucson, Arizona after the shooting of Congresswoman Gabrielle Giffords that left six others dead.8 In November 2012, Muir served as one of ABC’s lead correspondents for the 2012 U.S. Presidential election. Muir's interviews with Republican candidate Mitt Romney15 generated national headlines on the issues of economics and immigration policy in the United States.16 Muir's Emmy-nominated Made In America series on the American economy is a continuing feature on his broadcast. Muir has brought the series to other television programs, including ABC's The View, where he has served as guest co-host.17 In January 2013, Muir reported from inside Iran, leading up to the nuclear talks.18 Muir was the first Western journalist to report from Mogadishu, Somalia on the famine.19 Muir and his team came under fire while reporting from Mogadishu. In 2013, he received the Edward R. Murrow Award for his reporting. On June 27, 2014, ABC News announced that Muir would succeed Diane Sawyer as the anchor and managing editor of ABC World News. Muir made his debut broadcast on September 1, 2014. In April 2015, "World News Tonight with David Muir" became the country's most-watched evening newscast, outpacing NBC Nightly News for the first time since September 7, 2009.20 In March 2016, Muir released a year-long report on the heroin crisis in America, winning a CINE Golden Eagle Award for his reporting.21 Other ventures 60 Minutes Writings Public image Personal life Sexual orientation and relationships Al-Qaeda death threat Awards and honors Career timeline Books See also References Main article: Tyler Sherman references External links